A Guardian's Confession
by Maria65
Summary: They had reached Prison Island, but something was wrong. Keyara was scared, Alvis was worried, but they had to defeat Zanza. "Keyara...what's wrong?" I do not own Xenoblade or any of the character's mentioned, Keyara is the only one I own.


Keyara sighed sadly as she looked at the doors to Prison Island, knowing what would happen after they fight Dickson.

**_"Since you have lost, you are now my slave. Remember, I hold your life...your heart, within my hands. Disobey me once, and you die. And if I can't kill you, Alvis will die first._** the voice of Zanza sounded in Keyaras' mind, her purple eyes flashing once, before she followed the others inside.

Alvis had joined them awhile ago, when they entered the Bionis, stating he needed to help them. Shulk had willingly agreed, having seen Alvis as a brother. Reyn relented after Alvis saw that Sharla was in danger and saved her life. Sharla, Melia, and Fiora were wary at first, but relented after awhile, many since he had done nothing wrong. Riki was like Shulk, and automatically said yes. Dunban was like Reyn, but relented as well after Alvis had also saved Fioras' life. Keyara had accepted him once again with open arms, though they all knew she had her guard up should something happen.

_'She has already been broken by him once. Let's hope it doesn't happen again.'_ Melia thought, casting a worried glance to Keyara, the woman who helped raise her after her mother's death in a way.

**Later:** They got to the top, and had defeated Dickson, but didn't leave right away into the dark blue light like they planned. They needed to rest, but it seemed Zanza had a different idea.

"Alright, I think we've rested long enough." Shulk said, feeling his energy back.

"Agreed. Let us go after Zanza." Dunban agreed, helping Fiora up.

"Don't be hasty, but let's finish this." Alvis stated, watching Keyara cautiously.

She had been acting differently since they got to the top. No one was aware, but Alvis was, and he knew something was up. Keyara was unaware of Alvis' observing gaze, but was yelling at Zanza inside her head.

**'NO! I won't do it, their my friends!'** Keyara shouted as Zanza, but held a hand to her chest, and fell to her knee's, feeling pain rack her body.

"*gasp* KEYARA!" Fiora shouted, seeing the black haired guardian fall to the ground, clenching the fabric over her heart.

**_'OBEY ME! You lost, so you are to obey my every order! Now...SUBMIT TO ME!'_** Zanza ordered, and Keyara gave a pained whimper, her eyes shining for a sec before it faded away.

"Keyara, are you alright?" Fiora asked as everyone gathered around her.

"Y-yeah. I'll...I'll be okay. I just had this bad feeling in my chest...but it's gone now." Keyara lied, hoping it worked.

"A ether wave? Did something bad happen, or is something bad going to happen?" Shulk asked, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay...it's past. Something bad had happened, but that's it." Keyara said, standing, Alvis helping her up.

"Alright, let's grab our stuff and go." Shulk said, and grabbed his monado.

As Shulk went to pass Keyara, she thrusted her sword it, it stopped right before Shulks' throat, stopping him from moving.

"What the-?!" Reyn shouted, but stopped when she smiled wickedly.

"Finally have control. 'Bout damn time to." Keyara said, but her voice seemed to echo with someone behind it.

"Keyara, what's the meaning of this?!" Melia demanded, and Keyara only chuckled darkly.

"She does as I wish, what else is there to say?" Keyara stated, keeping her sword to Shulks' throat.

"Keyara? What happened to you?" Shulk questioned, and she looked at him sideways.

"Keyara? Sorry, but she's...gone at the moment. She is my slave, and she is to obey my every command!" Keyara, who it looked like, shouted, eyes crazy.

She removed her sword, grabbed Shulk but his throat, and slammed him to the ground.

"SHULK!" Everyone shouted, but Keyara placed a foot on his chest, before aiming her sword at them all, ether surrounding her sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Keyara warned, putting more pressure on her foot.

"Shulk..." Fiora said, worried for him.

"Oh, are you concerned for this shell's safety?" Keyara stated, and everyone knew what had happened.

"Zanza? How do you have a hold of Fiora?!" Alvis shouted, anger in his blue eyes.

"You catch on quick seer. As you can see, I, Zanza, have taken control of Keyara. Years ago, Keyara sought me out to help Meyneth, but in our battle, she lost. We both had a offer out. Should I lose, I don't harm anyone on Mechonis. Should Keyara lose, she is to offer everything she is to me, therefore, making her my slave." Zanza, controlling Keyara said, smirking darkly.

"Release her at once monster!" Melia shouted, glaring darkly at the controlled Keyara.

"Never. She lost, and it stills stands true." Zanza said through Keyara.

They saw her left hand twitch, before her eyes focused, and she screamed, holding her chest. She backed off Shulk, and fell to her knee's, clenching her chest.

"Oi! What's he doin' to her?!" Reyn shouted, panic in his eyes.

"He's crushing her heart." Alvis stated calmly, but when they looked at him, panic was in his blue eyes.

He was conflicted, he didn't know what to do. Melia ran toward her, and held her close.

"Keyara, erase Zanza from your mind. Purge him from your heart, try to release his control of you!" Melia shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Keyaras' eyes flashed, and Melia was flung into the pillar Dickson had stood before.

"MELIA!" Dunban shouted, rushing to her side.

"Keyara, stop this!" Sharla shouted, but Keyara stood, and chuckled.

"Should she try to disobey me, I'll kill her, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Controlled Keyara shouted, eyes crazy, full of malicious intent.

"Damn, he's right. There really ain't anything we can do." Reyn stated, and Riki groaned.

"Oh, Riki want beautiful Keyara back. Not this meanie woman." Riki said, and Shulk nodded.

"Yeah, we all want the Keyara we know back. But what do we do? We need to get items, and we can't proceed with her there." Shulk said, looking at Keyara as she picked her sword up.

"I'll hold her off." Alvis said, standing before them all, and drawing his own sword.

"Alvis?" Shulk questioned, but noticed the determined look on Alvis' face.

"Go get what you need, and come back. Hopefully, by then...Keyara will either be dealt with, or be back to normal." Alvis said, but they noticed the deep sorrow in his voice.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Shulk said, and they went to pass Keyara, but she swung at them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Keyara shouted, but Alvis blocked her blade.

"Alvis, you traitor!" Controlled Keyara shouted, and struck again, their blades clashing.

"I am your opponent Keyara. Not them!" Alvis shouted, and pushed her back, their blades clashing again.

Keyara grunted, and charged Alvis, green energy surrounding her blades as she thrusted toward his chest, but he was able to deflect the blade, sparks flying between their blades. Alvis kicked Keyara back, and pinned her down, her blade flying to the side, And Alvis held the tip of his sword against her neck.

"I don't want to hurt you Keyara. Please, return to yourself." Alvis shouted, and she glared at him, her purple eyes dark from the possession.

Zanza was holding onto her through her feelings of betrayal, and confusion. Alvis knew as he saw her eyes flicker between dark purple, and normal purple. Alvis knew how he felt about her, and he wanted her to return to him. He felt like her already failed her, knowing Zanza had control of her, and he had wanted to protect her. Make her smile, make her feel safe, make her know she had a reason to live. To know she lived with the burden of Zanza controlling her, he felt like a failure.

"Please Keyara..." Alvis said, tears appearing and hitting her face.

"Please, come back to us...come back to me! I love you!" Alvis shouted, the tears rolling down his face, the agony clear in his voice.

Keyaras' eyes came back into focus, and he felt ether swirl within her, before he felt himself blown back, and hit the pillar Melia had hit earlier. Suddenly, Shulk and the others appeared, but braced themselves as a wave of energy hit them.

"What's going on?!" Reyn shouted, before they saw Alvis panic.

"Keyara! No, stop! You'll kill yourself! Don't release the ether!" Alvis shouted, but it was too late.

"Ether Release!" Keyara shouted, ether shooting from her body in green lighting, hitting everything within reach.

Everyone shielded themselves from the attack, and soon everything went silent. Everyone looked up, and looked around, before they saw Alvis run to Keyara.

"No, Keyara..." Alvis trailed off, looking at her condition.

Her clothes were torn, and she had burn marks from releasing all the ether within her, and she had major cuts that were bleeding, and the blue orbs on her arms all seemed empty, except one which was glowing faintly.

"Keyara, are you an idiot?" Alvis scolded gently as the others rushed toward them.

"I'm...sorry...it was t-the only way...to r-release his hold o-on m-me." Keyara panted out, speaking weakly as her eyes seemed glazed.

"Keyara, no stay with me." Alvis said, shaking her gently.

"What do I do?" Alvis whispered to himself, and suddenly the gloves seemed to fill with ether.

"Wha-?" Alvis was cut off as he saw Melia smirk.

"The ether crystals we've harvested. I've kept them, and it seems I was wise to do that. We can save her with these." Melia said, bringing another fire ether crystal out.

"You're all...wa-wasting your time with t-this." Keyara stated, head falling backwards.

"No we're not! Now use this ether to heal yourself." Melia ordered, and they saw the blue orbs quickly stop glowing, and the focused on keeping them full.

"Alvis?" Keyara asked quietly, and he looked at her, still holding her gently.

"Yes?" He responded, eyes full of care and concern for her.

"Did...did you really...mean what you said?" Keyara asked, feeling her strength slowly return.

Alvis blushed, but sighed. He had planned on confessing after the battle with Zanza, but it seemed fate had taken a turn for different circumstance's.

"Yes. I meant what I said. I never pursued you because of Zanza, for had I shown any affection for anyone, he said he'd destroy them on the spot...so I kept my feelings hidden." Alvis said, and held her closer, gently.

"Alvis..." Keyara said softly, and cupped on side of his face.

He looked at her gently, before his eyes widened as she kissed him softly. Shulk and his friends dropped what they were doing, watching with wide eyes as the scene played before them. Shulk and Fiora glanced at one another, before looking away blushing; Reyn and Sharla coughed nervously, giving shy glances to the other; Melia giggled; Dunban sighed, rubbing his temples; and Riki was bouncing happily.

"Your such and idiot. I love you too, you dumbass." Keyara said, a soft smile on her face as she pecked his cheek.

Alvis seemed bewildered, but chuckled, and kissed her cheek, before they both blushed as they heard Melia clear her throat.

"Listen. As much as we love to see that you two have confessed your love, I believe a certain guardian needs tending to." Melia said, giving a mischievous smirk, making Alvis and Keyara chuckle nervously.

Keyara had made it clear who she wanted to be with, and Alvis was her choice. Zanza lost control of the ether, and therefore lost his control of Keyara, and now she could do as she please. She would finally live her own life, the life she wanted to live with Alvis, and the others were there to support her. She knew that no matter what, as long as she had her lover with her, no trial would be to great. Overcoming Zanza would be no problem, as it had been proven.


End file.
